


Honey - Sheriarty Ficlet

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Broken plate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Kink, Gay, Horny Sherlock, Horny little shits, Kinky, Kinky kissing, Kinky making out, Kissing, Licking, Licking fingers, M/M, Making Out, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, On The Kitchen Table, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock loves honey, Sticky, Sweet, jimlock, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Jim was only enjoying his sweet snack but he hadn't noticed Sherlock's gaze. Food kink(ish?) ficlet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be more innocent and fluffy and ended up well.. Like this. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Honey. That's what Jim had found in Sherlock's cabinets. He found some honey hidden in the back of the dusty unused space and thats what he was eating now. Jim Moriarty was enjoying biscuits and honey in the home of his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes who was currently tuning his violin.

Sherlock finally moved over to the kitchen table, making long strides over. "Jim--" he cut off, first staring at the jar of honey. A gift 2 years ago from Mrs.Hudson, and then glancing at James. The man was licking and slowly sucking honey off of his fingers for god's sake. The sticky substance dripping down his hand before he used his tongue to clean it back up. Completely unaware of the icy blue eyes glazing over with thickening amounts of lust. Without any warning, Sherl leaned down licking a quick stripe up the corner of Jim's mouth. Before he stole a sticky kiss from the criminal next. "You had honey on your cheek," Holmes mumbled, still leaning over the table.

Jim stared blankly, placing his delicious treat down before yanking the detective by his lapels close once more and kissing him. The sugar coated kiss quickly becoming heated as both men felt heat pooling in their stomachs. The kiss lingered with the sweet taste of honey, mixing with saliva and erotic yet soft muffled sounds.

They separate with heavy breaths. Jim took the spoon from the jar and drizzled some on Sherlock's throat before he moved in and licked it off, giving a gentle bit of sucking and biting as he went along the pale column. Sherlock closed his eyes, a groan slipping out from between his bowed lips. Jim hummed happily, sucking a mark onto the pale flesh. "James," he pushed his lover off slowly then removing his shirt, "bedroom."

"No, here. **Now** ," James eagerly slipping onto the table, arousal obvious now. He pushed the plate off and listened for the loud shatter. Sherlock snickered slightly, "John will complain."

"Who actually gives a fuck what Johnnyboy thinks?" Jim grinned pulling Sherlock into yet another kiss, this one slow and sensual. The kiss created an orchestra of moans. The Irishman moved and laid back on the table before 'spilling' honey on his exposed  chest. "Oopsie. Now how will I clean this up? I might need some help, from my busy bee." He shot Sherlock a wink.

"That was just awful," Sherlock grinned back pulling Jim closer by his legs, "but I suppose I'll have to clean you up.." He purred as he lowered his face down, licking clean a pale stripe of skin. Using his tongue to tease and dip through pale flesh, "delicious."

 

"Mm, do a good job here, and I may have another accidental sweet treat for you~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcomed and appreciated!!! ♡


End file.
